A Tribute
by daya's angel
Summary: My tribute to all forces officers... Independence day special ... Purely duo based with aditi OC... Nothing to say much... Just peep inside... And share your views...


_Hello guys..._

 _Plz read this story aur batana mat bholia ga k kitnon ko rulaya Aur kitno ko hasaya... Aur kitno k dil ko is story ny chua. .._

 _I know bht saary loopholes hain... Sorry for mistakes_

 _Here we go..._

 _ **(ho Ho Ho Ho..)**_

 _ **(ho Ho Ho Ho..)**_

 _ **(ho Ho Ho Ho...)**_

 _"Fire..."_

Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

 _"7-8 army mans of enemy fall down from the cliff..."_

Walky talky beep with Major are you listening...meri awaz ap tk puhanch rahi hai kia...Major abhijeet report kijia how is the situation...

Major abhijeet : opened his mouth to report... But...

 _"Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmm..."_

 _ **Rahaay Na Rahaay**_

 _ **Yeh Jeevan Kabhi**_

 _In front of his eyes a blaster of fire and black smoke spread..._

 _After some time smoke fade away..._

 _Major abhijeet is seeing but everything for him become slow motion...only blood... Flesh pieces...is spread...in front of his eyes..._

 _Many voice echoed simultaneously..._

 **Sir hum mar jaingy but dushman ko ye bridge cross nai karny daingy...(** _another voice_ _ **)**_

 **Ya tu hum bridge ko unko paar nai karny daingy...(** _another voice_ _ **)**_

 **Ya bridge ko apny sath lyky maraingy...main bridge pr rahunga Aur bridge ki protection karunga... (** _daya said_ **)**

 _Yeh Taaqat Teri_

 _Yeh Quwwat Teri_

 _Barhay Hai Meri Yeh Dua_

 _._

 _._

 _" But alas its not time to show pain... Becuz pain means weakness "_

 _" Its time to give tight fight to enemies..."_

Walky talky again beeped...

Major abhijeet ( speak ) : sir major abhijeet is reporting...11 people from enemies are died... And our 7 jawan and major daya died in an enemy attack...bridge ur chuka hai sir...

Ohhhh...( voice arosed from walky talky )

Then major abhijeet speak.. ,

 _He speak to his jawan officers be ready for tank attack...hamary sipahiyon ka khoon raiga nai jana chaiya... Hamain is desh ko in dushmano sy azad karana hai... Ya tu hum nai ya ye nai ...agar mar bhi gai tu koi gham nai tareekh hamain shaheedon k nam sy yaad rakhygi...aur agar jeet gai tu bhi nam hamara hoga... Mere jawano jeet har haal main hamari honi hai..._

Officers ( with enthusiasm ) _: yes major...we are ready... For attack... Ya tu hum nai ya wo nai..._

And there begins a chain of cross attack...

 _A tank came and hit major abhijeet and other 7 officers hide place..._

 _Again blaster of smoke ...fire and fragnance of gun powder spread all over..._

Abhijeet before falling glance at the battle field...

Almost all enemies were died...

He bent and take sand from ground...he whispers mainy apny desh ko dushmano sy azad karwadia ...dharti maa apsy kia wada pura kia mainy..

Rubbed the sand on his forehead...

He smiles seeing daya welcoming him with open arms...

He whispers sorry maa wada pura na karsaka...

He closed his eyes and fall down...

 _ **Hai Teri Qasam**_

 _ **Oh Yaara Meray**_

 _ **Judaa Hum Na Hongain Kabhi**_

 _ **Humesha Rahay**_

 _ **Tu Saathi Mera**_

 _ **Yeh Bandhan Rahay Yun Sada**_

One officer see this and shout major abhijeet...

All officers attention divert...

 _But aditya speaks... To handle the situation.. Mere jawano apni nazrain dushmano k upar garo... Hamary majors ka khoon raiga nai jana chaiya..._

And cross attack started again will full swing...

He crawls towards abhijeet... To save abhijeet body...and check him whether he is alive or not...

After some time he reached closer to abhijeet body...

officer Aditya checked major abhijeet ...but alas he is died...

Aditya glance at abhijeet and then dayas martayer place...

A memory strike him...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Its another battle field scene..._

 _Full attacks with tanks and bullets are going suddenly..._

 _Major daya caught one weird thing..._

 _He rolled in air and pushed abhijeet..._

 _Bullet hit major daya arm..._

 _Abhijeet with bullet speed stand up... And fiercely glance at daya ..._

 _Daya makes puppy face...and abhijeet melt..._

 _Later they give first aid to major daya..._

 _ **Dil Kay Hai Ander**_

 _ **Tera Hi Pyar**_

 _ **Tujhpay Hai Yeh Jaa'n Nisaar**_

 _Flashback end..._

Suddenly his eye sight stuck at one place...

He see the place in binoculars...

Two enemy officers are targeting their one of morcha...

Aditiya POV: omg morcha main barood hai ...agar morcha par fire hua tu hamary bht saary officers maray jaingy morcha blast hony k karan...kia karoon main...yahan sy meri awaz bhi nai puhanchy gi untk...k unko alert karsakon ...itna shoor ( noice ) Jo hai...

Suddenly major abhijeet voice ecohed...

 _"Jang dil sy shuru hoti hai Aur dimaag pr khatam hoti hai..."_

He takes no seconds to take decision...

He flew in the air and landed near officers...

Between this one bullet hit aditiya in his feet near knee...which actual target is morcha...

Officers get panicked as their another senior is injured...

Aditiya signal officers to calm down and be attentive...and action them to attack...

Officers followed the order...

Aditya too started firing with his injured leg...

And in more 30 mins in battle field no more enemies are alive...

Aditiya smiles and say

 _Mere jawanon hum jeet gai... dushman ka sarwanash hua... Humny apny shaheedon k khoon ko raiga nai janny dia...humny major abhijeet and daya ko jita dia...ap sbko jeet Mubarak ho..._

Aditya and other officers salute while eyeing major abhijeet...major daya...and other officers martying place...

 _ **Tera Jo Ghum Hai**_

 _ **Woh Mera Hai Ghum**_

 _ **Teri Khushi Hai Bahaar**_

 _ **Hai Teri Jo Geet**_

 _ **Meri Woh Jeet**_

 _ **Teri Haar Main Meri Haar ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Train speed slowly slowly is lowering...

One person glance outside from the window...

Greenery is spread all over... Fields are like dancing...when air blows... In air light fragnance of wheat and corn is spread...

Far away in fields childrens are playing...

He glance at the roads... Wohi galian wohi chobary ...

 _ **Hasee'n Yeh Samaan**_

 _ **Jhoomay Jahaan**_

 _ **Gaayen Zamee'n Aasmaa'n**_

So finally he come back to his origin...

But something is missing...

Yes the charm his buddies are missing...

A memory hit him...

 _ **Flashback...**_

Two naughty boys are wandering in fields...

Friend one: yaar chalo na abhi garden sy mango tor kar laty hain...

Friend 2 : pagal hogaya hai daya...mali baba hongy wahan bht danty gai wo...

Daya : yaar tu dost k lia itna bhi nai karsakta... ( he makes puppy face..)

Abhijeet : natunki kahin ka chal magar pair ( tree ) pr tu hi charhy ga samjha...

Daya : samjh gaya...magar agar dant pari tu hum dono milky khaingy...

Abhijeet : done... magar mango mere bhi hongy...

Daya ( with daredevil smile ) : okay

And they marched towards garden...

 _ **At garden...**_

 _Duo enter inside the garden with cat paws..._

 _Glancing at the surroundings like eagle..._

 _And search for any sound like rabbit..._

 _Slowly slowly like tortoise they reached near mango trees_

 _Daya started climbing the tree like a monkey..._

 _While abhijeet eyeing the surroundings like vultures..._

 _Daya picked 6-7 mangoes in his bag which he carried while climbing..._

 _He jumped from the tree and run away..._

 _Before abhijeet grasped the situation mali baba caught him ..._

 _Mali baba : abhijeet baba ap kb sudhrogy...phir aam churai tumny mere baag ( garden ) sy... Tumhary baap sy shikayat karunga main..._

 _Abhijeet : his face become red...he murmurs sorry mali baba... Ainda sy aisa nai hoga..._

 _Mali baba: huh ainda aisa nai hoga ...hum kia tumko janty nai... Hamary ghutno ( knees ) tk aty thy tum jubsy janty hain tumhain hum...tum log phir karogy ye harqat... Sudharna tum logon ny kb seekha hai... Chalo bhago yahan sy Aur ainda mat Karna ye harkat..._

 _Abhijeet : with bullet speeds run outside the garden..._

His expressions are like bacch gai and some anger also present on his face...he knows where his buddy is now...

He reached near lake while grumbling...

 _ **At lake...**_

Daya is enjoying mangoes while dipping his legs in lake...

Abhijeet : ( angrily ) main tera khoon kar dunga daya...

Daya : buri bat abhi ...agar tum mera khoon kardogy tu tumhain phansi hojaigi... Army sy tum suspend kardia jaogy...main apny bhai ko khud apny hathon sy apny pair pr khulhari marty huy nai daikh sakta... Haye ye sb suny aur daikhny sy pehly main mar kun nai gaya... Nai... Nai... Nai.. ( he said dramatically )

Abhijeet : smiles on daya's acting... All his anger blew away... But managing serious face... He said hogaya tera... Ab mere mango dy chal nikaal mere mango ( he said demandingly )

Daya ( make innocent face as possible as he can ) : he said mainy saary kha lia...

Abhijeet : mouth opened ful...he said like he is in great shock 7 mango saary kha lia Aur Dakar bhi nai li...

Daya : whispers in abhijeet ear mun band karlo abhi nai tu makhi ghuss jaigi... And slip from there...

Abhijeet too run behind daya with daya ruk tu abhi batata hoon tujhy...

They are running like kids in fields...

Suddenly daya eyes caught someone...

He ran towards the person and hide behind him with adi is bhukar abhi sy bachao mjhy...

Abhijeet : ( angrily ) adi raasty sy hat aj daya ko koi nai baccha sakta mere sy...

Daya : getting tight his grip on adi ...said nai adi tu mera yaar hai tu mjhy baccha plz abhi sy... Tu dost k lia itna bhi nai karsakta kia...

Abhijeet : tu mera bhi yaar hai adi... Mere sath un fair hua hai... Kia tu ye badarsht karsakta hai... Nai na tu hat raasty sy mere...

Daya : nai adi tum mere ho...

Abhijeet : tera homework main kia karta tha adi tu mera sath nibha...

Daya : nai Adi mera

Abhijeet : Adi mera

Adi who is becoming sandwich between his Two pagal crazy yaar... Shout at top of his voice...

Stop it yaar...dono bilkul chup... And put fingers on their lips...

Duo obeyed the order like a good boy...

Adi ab batao maamla kia...

DUO started at once with a bullet speed and khichri banadi puri baat ki duo ny...

Adi can not even grapsed the k of this khichri... He says one by one bolo dono kuch samjh nai aya abhi mjhy... Abhijeet tum pehly batao...

Abhijeet : repeat the whole incident of garden and mali baba dant... And in the end said like a crying kid... Isny saary mangoes kha lia petu kahin ka... Tum batao adi aisa koi karta hai kia... ( making innocent face )

Adi : very hardly control his smile...and turned to daya with kun kia tumny daya aisa...

Daya ( innocently ) : mainy kuch nai kia yaar Adi... Ye daikho ye rahy mangoes... He opened his bag... Aik mango ko touch bhi nai kia...

Abhijeet : tu phir jhoot kun bola mjh sy...

Daya : aisy hi daikh raha tha k major abhijeet ko mango kitny pasand hain...

Just then they noticed a letter in Adi pocket...

Abhijeet : Adi ye letter kis cheez ka ka hai

Daya : ( curiosly ) love letter hai kia...koi larki patai kia... Kaho tu anti jee sy bolun k rishta lykar jain hamary hony wali bhabhi k yaahan...( wink )

Adi : arry main tum logo ko aik good news dainy aya tha... Tumhary jhagry main bhool gaya...

Duo ( at once ) : ohooooooo tu baat yahan tk puhanch hai gai hai Aur adi tumny hamain bataya bhi nai...bara chupa rustam nikla tu... Tujh jaisy dost sy dushman achy...( and make fake sad expressions )

Adi : arry nai wo bat nai hai yaaron...mai na... Main na... Main na

Duo ( impatiently ) : arry main na k agy tu bol kuch...

Adi ( closed his eyes and speak in one breath ) : main na army main tum logon k pass select hogaya hoon...

Duo ( shockingly ) : what...?...they over whelmed with happiness...

That unexpectedly hug adi so tightly ...

Daya : ab is khushi k mauqy ko hum mango kha kar celebrate karty hain...

Abhijeet : bilkul bilkul...tumhary mun main daya ghee shakar...

Adi : tu shubh kaam main dairy kaisy...

And they enjoyed mangoes under the shade of neem tree...

Daya ( announced ) : aj hamara mango frndship day tha...

Trio : bilkul... And then

Abhijeet put hand ...and on abhijeet hand daya put his hand and on top adi placed his hand ...

Trio ( at once ) : 1...2...3...go

 _Ye dosti hum nai toraingy...saath tera hum nai choraingy..._

 _ **Mil Kay Bitayen Jo Pal Hum Kabhi**_

 _ **Fizayen Yeh Khilsi Uthain ...**_

 _Flashback end..._

Aditya smiles while whispering hamari khushiyan tu in choty choty paalon main hi thin... Ab kahan sy ayngy ye paal wapis...

He feels something wet on his face...

Its his tears ...wetting his face ...

 _ **Jawaa'n Mardi Himmat Say Hai Zindagi**_

 _ **Hawayen Yeh Kehnain Lagain**_

Train stopped with a jerk...

Aditya come out of train...he is walking with the help of stick ...

And saw three pairs of eyes are waiting for him ...

 _ **Oh Meray Yaar**_

 _ **Tu Mera Pyar**_

 _ **Sada Rahay Tu Salamat ...!**_

Aditya mother : came forward and hugged her child... While crying bitterly...caressing every inch of his child's face...

Other two pairs of eyes were silently shedding tears seeing this scene...

Aditya : separate from her mother ...came towards these two pairs of eyes...

He speaks after gathering his courage...

 _Auntie jee mjhy maaf_ kardain ( he fold his hands )...both mothers came forward and grabbed these folded hands _...and said mafi kis bat ki Bacchy..._

 _Aditya : k hum saath gai thy pr sath wapis nai asaky..._

 _Both mothers : don't feel guilty Bacchy...we are proud of our child's ...we are proud to be called a mother of martyer..._

 _Aditya : feels an unknown sooth in his heart... His restlessness vanished away... He just stared these two mothers whose eyes having water of pain...and face having waves of satisfaction..._

 _And water and waves combined together to make vast seas...!_

 _And nobody can stand against Evil force of sea...!_

 _Aditya : salute these two mothers with unknown feelings ...!_

 _ **Yeh Zamee'n Na Rahay**_

 _ **Chahay Marzi Khuda Ki Ho**_

 _ **Kuch Na Rahay**_

 _ **Par Rahay Dosti**_

 _ **Aur Mohabbat Sada**_

 _ **Dunya Main Sirf**_

 _ **Pyar Zinda Rahay ...**_

 _Child stop reading..._

 _Teacher : good ashish...keep it up..._

 _Tu bachon ye thi hamary teen bhadur army officers daya... Abhijeet and aditia ki khani..._

 _Bacchon I clear one point..._

 _(_ these three officers army are fighting against enemy army... Becuz enemies want to capture our country...for this purpose they have to cross a bridge which is the main entery point of our country... Major daya with some army officers are planted on the bridge... Later after the war ended the bridge build again...)

 _Now any questions ...any problems bacchon.._

 _One girl raised hand..._

 _Teacher : ji paru what is your question..._

 _Paru : miss my question is that..._ _ **can you tell me the names of the officers which martaryed with major daya and abhijeet...**_

 _Teacher : its not include in your course Bacchy...So it is not important ...!_

 _Paru : but miss my question..._

 _Teacher ( angrily ) : don't argue with me paru... I said sit down..._

 _Later bell ranged and period get over...and teacher leave the class..._

 _ **A/N : Guys its often happens with us... Its reality k hum logon ko ginny chunny forces martyared officers k name pata hoty hain...Aur bht saary logon ko woh bhi theek sy yaad nai hoty...lkn in sb k ilawa baht sary forces martyared officers unknown bhi reh jaty hain jinka hamain pata nai hota... Like in my story... Jinko hum koi tribute nai daity...lkn jinki waja sy hum aj bhi apni independence enjoy karahy hain... Aur Jo hamary borders pr duty dai rahy hain... Islia hum sukoon sy ye independence enjoy bhi karsakty hain... In officers and martayers ki mother kaisy hoti hongi...kitna hosla hota hoga na unmain k khud apny bacchon ko desh ki rah main qurbaan hony pr laga deti hain aur apny bacchy ki maut ka sun kar bhi she alive... Not only alive but alive with satisfaction...!**_

 _ **My tribute to all know and unknown forces officers and martayerd officers...and who are doing there duties on borders to keep us safe... And their mothers...!**_

 _ **Happy Independence Day to all...!**_

 _Guys I am in tears...plz share your precious views with us..._

 _R n r_


End file.
